


The Next Great Adventure

by MusicalFangirl00193, Trashcan_Murphy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter/Kingsman fusion fic, Mischief Managed, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Murphy/pseuds/Trashcan_Murphy
Summary: It's happening, the Kingsman & Harry Potter crossover fic you never knew you needed until right now. Featuring the Kingsman cast set in the Harry Potter universe, this fanfiction co-written by Musica & Murphy brings to you the wit of Kingsman & the drama of Harry Potter. In this next great adventure there will be mystery, passion, betrayal, & conspiracy tied into an inconspicuous package made to render your heart & fuel your feelings. Delve into this brand new look at the Kingsman characters & the Harry Potter mythos, made with care & written in tears. Yes, we're serious about this.





	The Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Murphy: Thank you for taking the time to (hopefully) read what Musica & I have developed & written for you. There was screaming rants, late nights, disorganized google docs & a very supportive Starbucks barista involved in the creation of this fic. We hope you will enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed (& cried about) developing & writing this for you.
> 
> Musica: This thing actually started in October last year, when Murphy and I were high on adrenaline, theatre, and cold. We sat outside our dorm building for about two hours, in the middle of October, outlining this fic. We've been talking about actually writing this since then and today we were sitting at the on-campus Starbucks, talking about this. When we got up to leave, the barista said she was sad to see us go, she had enjoyed listening to us going on about this story that we hadn't actually started yet. So shout out to that random Starbucks barista, this fic is dedicated to you, it probably would have died in the notes page on my Google Drive if it hadn't been for you expressing an interest. She also inspired me and Murph to have a semi-regular meeting at Starbucks on Fridays, so updates are probably going to come then, when we get new ideas from our Starbucks sessions (during which neither of us actually drink coffee).

Gazelle was the first casualty, but nobody actually thought anything would come of her newfound fascination with Richmond Valentine until it was too late. They found out how wrong they were when, during the final showdown with the pureblood tyrant, Lee was struck down by the woman they had once called their friend, the brave Ravenclaw girl that had composed the fourth corner of their little quartet they’d called the Kingsman.

“ _No_!” Merlin and Harry cried out simultaneously, the latter cradling Lee’s body as the former stepped forward, features torn with shock.

“Gazelle,” Merlin growled roughly, his knuckles turning white around his wand. “What do you think you’re _doing_?”

“You don’t see it,” she hissed, twirling the blades she preferred over her wand in lithe hands, the same hands that had once beckoned mischievously and offered patient guidance over open textbooks and scattered parchments. “You don’t see anything! Valentine is going to make the world a better place, he’s going to _fix_ what has been left broken this entire time! You don’t realize it, but he wants what _we_ always wanted; I’ve already made my choice, and it would be wise of you to make that choice as well.”

“Do you know what you’re saying? You do remember who I am, don’t you?” Merlin asked, incredulous. “Elle, I’m probably _the_ most Muggleborn wizard at Hogwarts. Valentine wants the exact opposite of what we wanted, and that was _equality_ , not prejudice.”

“But you’re _powerful_ , Merlin. Exceptions can be made for the powerful,” Gazelle returned, raising her chin in defiant retaliation. Suddenly the stubbornness that had seemed endearing and beautiful the past six years now seemed angry and ill-contrived. “You haven’t seen his plan, Merlin. It’s glorious. Better than anything the four of us could have come up with.”

“He wants to kill the entire Muggle population!” Harry snarled, carefully lowering Lee’s body to the ground. The anger in his eyes falters as he stares down the witch, and as his gaze turns back to their fallen friend, to the blood on his hands, his voice takes on a quietness uncharacteristic of him. “Look at what he’s already had you do to Lee, Elle. This can’t be undone.”

“He was weak,” Gazelle jeered. “With his little Muggleborn bitch who wants to live in Muggle London like the muddy animal she is. That boy of theirs is going to turn out to be nothing but a disappointment, just like him. Just like _you_ if you’re not careful.”

“ _Gazelle_!” Merlin shouted, voice sharper than anyone had ever heard. He was always the calm one, the methodical one. and now he was angry, more so than any of them had ever thought possible. “Stop this nonsense before it’s too late. Enough blood has already been spilled in this useless war, we’ve already lost so much. Don’t let it be for nothing, Elle. Not now.”

“It’s never enough,” Gazelle sneered, “not until his dream has been fully realized.”

Merlin could feel the power building inside himself in a way it hadn’t since before he had gone to Hogwarts, in a way only accidental, purely instinctual, magic did before a child learned to control and channel their power. “Harry,” he said, voice huskier than before. “Get behind me.”

Harry took one look at Merlin and did as he was bidden, moving to stand behind Merlin as the other wizard began to glow fiercely with the strength of magic that seemed too much for the man to possibly be holding back. “You shouldn’t have done this, Elle,” he whispered, sadness flickering through his eyes as he released the magic all at once in a tidal wave of pure light. As the first wave receded a second wave, this one a memory swept through Merlin’s mind.

He lost consciousness, not even registering the agonizing screams of the woman he’d once called friend as he slipped away into the throbbing darkness.

* * *

Merlin was having the strangest dream. He was at Hogwarts, but it was not the school he knew. It was so much newer, and everything, even the language, was different. The air seemed to glow with magic, weighing tangibly in his bones. Looking down at his hands, he realizes a heartbeat too late that he was not himself, in fact, he was only same in name.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up, directly into the face of a man who could only be the founder of House Slytherin, the great wizard Salazar Slytherin.

“Mr. Emrys,” the man said, his voice much deeper than Merlin had expected. “You need to come with me.” The words rumbled in his chest like thunder, and a sense of foreboding washed over him as he hesitantly stood and followed the elder man into a room where three other familiar faces sat around a curved table, all eyes on him.

“Merlin,” Helga breathed as he sat down before the professors. She gestured to a tea service set at her side and he shook his head quickly, barely catching her look of mild disappointment as she continued to speak. “We... have some news.”

“Just spit it out Helga,” Rowena exhaled sharply, leaning forward. Her gaze was intense, but Merlin met it without wavering. This seemed to please her, and with a sly grin, she continued, voice ringing clearly throughout the space. “There has been a prophecy, and we believe it has something to do with _you_.”

“With me?” Merlin said, shocked. “A prophecy?”

“You are the one who shall assist the Once and Future King,” Godric said with a serious air the man rarely possessed. “When he makes himself known to us.”

Merlin sat for a moment, dumbfounded. “What does this mean?” He finally replies, voice cracking despite multiple attempts to clear his throat.

“It means,” Salazar said. “That, once you have graduated, it is your job to find the Once and Future King, and make sure that his destiny comes to pass.”

Despite his anxieties, Merlin nodded seriously. “I shall do my best,” he replied dutifully, holding his head higher. “I will fulfill my destiny, no matter what it takes.”

* * *

Merlin woke a with a start, finding himself in the infirmary wing of Hogwart., Harry was asleep in a chair by his bedside, looking awfully more ruffled than normal. “Harry?” His throat was dry and his voice came out as little more than a whisper, but Harry jolted awake just the same.

“Merlin!” Harry sounded much too relieved, his smile far too eager, though masked by exhaustion. “Here,” he carefully poured a glass of water from the pitcher sitting on the bedside table, offering it to his friend with hands that trembled only a little.

Merlin drank the entire glass of water in one breath. “Harry, what happened?” He inquires, perking up immediately. The other seems to sag at the question.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Gazelle killed Lee,” the memory strikes him in a chest like a bullet.

“Well, after you flashed your little trick Gazelle was dead, there was nothing I could do. So I brought you and Lee here. What happened? I thought I’d lost you too, Merlin.”

“I had the strangest dream, Haz,” Merlin mused with brows furrowed, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed to face Harry. “But I don’t think it was just a dream.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, leaning forward expectantly.

“It was like I was living memories of a past life. Harry,” Merlin leaned even closer to Harry, unable to lower his voice further. “I think I’m the reincarnation of Merlin, _the actual Merlin_.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed with a nod, sitting back.

“Alright?” Merlin questioned quizzically. “You’re just going to accept this? Just like that?”

“I always knew something was different about you,” Harry said with a knowing smile. “And you’ve always been more powerful than anyone expected you to be, street rat.”

“Rude.” Even so, Merlin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MUSICA & EDITED BY MURPHY.
> 
> Musica: I hope you guys enjoyed this story, no clue when it'll be updated, but stay tuned and hit that subscribe button.
> 
> Murphy: Disclaimer time. We don't own Harry Potter or Kingsman or even the invention of writing, but we do own the concepts & time that went into this fic. If you have any issues please bring them up with our lawyer, Avalon. She will take great care of you, & as grouchy as she may seem (blame Merlin) you are at no risk of being eaten, roasted, or bitten.


End file.
